User talk:Dan Tyson
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG 20140902 083841.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Scoty6776 (talk) 10:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Image upload Hi Dan thanks for uploading the photo of part of a Barford & Perkins roller (Image added to page). Have you got a photo of the whole roller and/or details of what model it is and were etc. ? Note: when uploading images it is best to give them a descriptive name (add during upload) so they can be found later to use them in other articles. e.g. like this one which says what make it is, what it is and were it is File:Barford+Perkins W032 roller at Preston Services - IMG 2793.JPG (click the link to see the image). - 19:51, September 2, 2014 (UTC) More info OK, I'm slowly figuring this out. I wasn't sure if that picture would appear or not because I lost my connection before I could add a description. All I can tell you is that this machine is in a children's playground in Lane Cove, Sydney. I took a number of photographs of it which I'll post and maybe you can tell me what it is, if it's an important piece and whether or not it should be preserved. It's a beautiful thing and I was hoping someone could shed a little light on what it actually is. :Hi Dan its from about 1926 (based on info in my copy of the Motor Roller register 2004) as single letter reference no.s are pre 1928. Its an early Motor roller but I'm not sure of the model yet. We dont see a lot of the early motor rollers at vintage shows but a fair number survive (100's) but a lot are quiet rare as they were not particularly mass produced. Barfords were one of the early Makers. The RRA may have more info on Barfords products. - 17:55, September 3, 2014 (UTC)